


To Love a Serpent

by SnakesandTea



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eating, Ficlet, Food, Food Porn, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Garden of Eden, M/M, Not Exactly Food Porn but I'm Not Sure What Else to Call It, Short & Sweet, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: After the apocalypse was averted, Aziraphale finally felt safe to journal about a cherished memory in Eden. Specifically, his first time trying peaches while a nosy serpent watches.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	To Love a Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the "prompt" Logan!! xD

A long, long time ago, when the earth was just beginning, I encountered a lovely serpent. Now, I admit I hadn’t been the best guardian of our first humans - but, well, it really did feel strange observing them all the time. So, I... occasionally nipped off to have a taste of the newest berries and fruits — no apples of course! (And absolutely nothing within a days’ venture for the new humans). On one such dalliance, I saw said gorgeous serpent

The moment I laid my eyes on him, the poor fellow slithered off, rather in a hurry. I let him be and carried on. I happened upon a new fruit I had yet to try -- "peaches" Adam had named them. They were quite fuzzy and I did have some reservations. But the moment I bit into it-- oh! I cannot begin to describe the decadence of exciting flavor bursting through my mouth! I'm rather sure I must've made some sort of noise because that wily serpent returned -- and he looked positively dumbstruck! If snakes could look such a way! Of course, I am more familiar with serpent body-language now – and ‘dumbstruck’ wasn't _exactly_ the right term; ‘aroused’ was considerably better-fitting.

I couldn't help but close my eyes as the tangy juice rushed over my tongue and dribbled down my cheeks. That time, I'm positive I moaned. It was a succulent treat and I found myself taking another bite, suckling obscenely, trying, rather improperly, to get every last drop of that divine juice. Alas, it ran down my arms and chin, dripping all over my standard issue robe - if one could even call it a robe. I ate every last bit, even sucking on the pit before I decided just one more couldn't hurt.

Finally, I opened my eyes, and there was that beautiful snake, his eyes fixed on me. I waved -- a sight I'm sure I was -- what angel would allow himself to be seen in such a state? But he was a stunning snake, and I didn't think he'd tell anyone. I was a bit concerned that he wasn't all right, as snakes didn't often appear quite so simultaneously rigid and boneless. Perhaps, they did - but never in such a manner.

I plucked another peach from the tree, the fuzz sticking to my fingers as I brought it to my lips. For a moment, I just brushed them against the velvet, sun-warmed surface. And I swear that serpent swooned! I broke the skin with my teeth, the glorious nectar flowing over my tongue anew. I greedily took more and more bites, licking and sucking in a way I'd never indulged before. Oh, dear, I was a rather bad angel. But at the moment, I didn't give much of a fuck. Only when the pit was completely dry did I stop. I looked around, rather ashamed of what I'd done -- I miracled all the evidence from my skin and clothes.

The wonderful serpent had gone completely boneless and, naturally, I was concerned. I scooped him into my arms -- poor dear didn't even protest. I carried him against my chest over to my post and stood guard with a magnificent serpent coiled around me. The sun glittered on his scales, making small, beautiful strips of light -- there wasn't a word for them yet -- later, they would be called 'rainbows'. His fiery belly, silken against my skin as he tensed and untensed in his sleep. I thought him simply lovely. He stayed just like that for a while. Later, he woke with such a fright, he startled me and quickly slithered off. Oh, how I hoped I’d see him again.

Aziraphale set his pen down and glanced over at the demon sleeping soundly on their couch. A fond smile crossed the angel’s face. He softly whispered, “And I did.”


End file.
